teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Good, the Bad, and the Purple
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 22 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"The Good, the Bad, and the Purple" is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-second episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on April 16, 2011. Summary Super Kami Guru recalls Nail's first day on the job. Nail reminds him that he has digressed from their original conversation, which focused on the imminent arrival of Freeza. He then suggests that Super Kami Guru use his ability to draw out someone's latent power, but Super Kami Guru misunderstands his suggestion and powers up Dende instead. Super Kami Guru then tells Dende to head off and find the Earthlings, but Dende has already left. Back at Freeza's ship, a distraught Jeice is left blithering about the loss of his "best mate". Captain Ginyu orders him to speak "professionally and dutifully", causing a chastened Jeice to apologize. Giving his full report, Jeice quickly reveals that Guldo has been killed. Ginyu is philosophical about this, remarking that the lives of soldiers can be compromised at any moment. He also realizes that he has won his bet with Burter, who now owes him 50 Raditz. Jeice informs him that it's unlikely Burter will pay up. This surprises Ginyu, as Burter is usually a good sport about such matters, but Jeice tells him that Burter has come down with "a sudden case of death". Somewhat taken a back, Ginyu believes this latest casualty to be a "rather hefty loss". Jeice agrees and begins to eulogize, but is cut off by Ginyu, who is more disappointed that they have lost part of the Yin-Yang combination that Jeice and Burter used to have. This annoys Jeice, who believes his height is being mocked. Ginyu orders him not to go "all Vegeta on me". Wondering where they'll find another blue recruit, Ginyu think Recoome might know someone, causing Jeice to sigh heavily. Ginyu realizes this means Recoome is dead, which Jeice confirms. The Captain asks if Recoome died "with dignity". This seems unlikely, as we cut to Recoome's corpse, which appears to have flies buzzing around it. Ginyu decides that, as professionals, they must finish the job and take on Goku. Jeice agrees, and the two fly off to the battlefield. Goku is pleased to be reunited with Krillin and Gohan, but notices that someone is missing. Krillin realizes he means Bulma, and Gohan wonders what she is up to. Krillin reckons it's probably something "girly... like her hair". It turns out that she has been fighting a giant crab. Vegeta interrupts their "idiotic banter" to remind them that their situation is dire, as Freeza has the Dragon Balls, meaning they're already doomed. Krillin disagrees, and Vegeta wonders if he knows something he doesn't. Krillin responds by saying "A lot of things, actually". Vegeta gives him five seconds to rephrase his ill-judged comment and starts counting down. Krillin hurriedly points out that, when you make a wish, the sky "turns darker than the blackest void". (We then cut quickly to Mr. Popo, who is noticeably black himself.) He also mentions that a giant Dragon appears when the wish is made. This fails to appease Vegeta, but before he can finish his countdown, Ginyu and Jeice arrive. Jeice points out Goku as the one "who beat us up". Ginyu is unimpressed, commenting that Goku looks like he's just got out of bed. Jeice stands by his comments, saying that Goku took them on one by one. He is then punched in the face by Goku in a surprise attack, and Ginyu is displeased that Jeice has forgotten his previous advice about dodging. Vegeta mocks Ginyu's loyalty to Freeza, claiming that he thought he would be polishing his master's boots. Ginyu disagrees, as Lord Freeza doesn't wear boots. He also believes that he would have already polished them if this were the case and goes on to inform Vegeta that Freeza is off in pursuit of some "leftover Namekians". Vegeta quickly realizes that this means no-one but Freeza's soldiers are guarding the ship, and as their average power levels are 2000, they will not be much of a challenge. Goku tells Krillin and Gohan to go and find Bulma, deciding that he and Vegeta will be able to take on the remnants of the Ginyu Force. Krillin pretends to be upset about this, but quickly makes his escape along with Gohan, who asks Goku to be careful. Preparing to put aside their differences, Goku forms a temporary alliance with Vegeta, who then claims to need the restroom "about 100 miles away" and flies off. Goku decides that Vegeta must have a "very nervous bladder", but he fails to notice Ginyu's attack, and is sent sprawling. Elsewhere, Freeza has finally reached Super Kami Guru's house, passing Dende on the way, and is greeted by Nail. Freeza claims he needs "technical support". Super Kami Guru, realizing they have a visitor, tells Nail to take his coat. However, Nail informs him that Freeza doesn't have a coat, and is probably the person responsible for wiping out all the other Namekians. Super Kami Guru decides that Nail shouldn't take Freeza's coat after all. Claiming that he doesn't know how to get the Dragon Balls to work, Nail asks him if he has tried "working the shaft". Super Kami Guru is pleased that his servant is doing his best to annoy Freeza, who quickly deduces that Nail is being difficult. Nail advises him to ring 1-800-Eat-A-Dick, to which Super Kami Guru responds, "We don't even have ''' those!" Exasperated, Freeza decides to find out who is inside the house and blasts the front of it with beams from his eyes. This distresses Super Kami Guru, who is not used to natural light. Somewhat taken aback, Freeza wonders how Super Kami Guru can be so fat when Namekians survive solely on water. Super Kami Guru introduces himself as Super Kami Guru, the guy "who's '''not judging you on your appearance". Freeza introduces himself as Ruler of Most of the Known Galaxy and makes his offer: if he tells him how to summon the Dragon, Nail's life will be spared. Super Kami Guru scoffs at this, claiming that Nail is not only unafraid of Freeza, but could easily defeat him. Freeza accepts the challenge and tells Super Kami Guru that he'll return once he's defeated Nail. A worried Super Kami Nail points out to Super Kami Guru that the tyrant's power is overwhelming and may only be "a fraction of what he's capable of". Super Kami Guru encourages Nail by reminding him that he is Namek's "Number One son" and that he was trained in the ancient ways. Feeling bolder, Nail instructs Freeza to follow him to a battlefield, and they depart. Super Kami Guru then remarks that Nail would have stood more of a chance if he had been taught in the new ways. Back at the fight, Ginyu and Goku are trading blows. Ginyu remarks that Goku has a surprisingly well-honed technique, but all Goku can say about Ginyu is that he's purple. They separate for a moment, and Ginyu states that he is impressed with his opponent's fighting ability: however, he does not believe that Goku is a match for him and strikes an impressive pose. Goku quickly imitates this, and Ginyu is worried that he looks ridiculous, despite encouragement from Jeice. Admitting he is bored, Goku compares the fight to one of Gohan's piano recitals. This infuriates Ginyu, who berates Goku for mocking his special fighting pose. When Goku points out that he's not even at half his power, Ginyu is amused, taking this to be "a bluff and nothing more". However, when his rival powers up, Ginyu is surprised to find Goku's power level to be 180,000. Jeice points out that Ginyu's is only 120,000, causing his leader to plunge underwater in despair. Goku worries for Ginyu's welfare, but Jeice reassures him, saying that the Captain "does that sometimes". Ginyu re-emerges from the water, and snaps at Jeice when asked how he's doing. Jeice tries to hint that Ginyu could use his special technique, but his hint is misunderstood, with Ginyu saying it is "hardly the time or the place". Jeice explains that he was talking about Ginyu's ability to switch bodies, and a much more cheerful Captain hands him his scouter. This confuses Goku, who watches in horror as Ginyu punches himself in the chest, creating a significant wound. Goku remarks that Ginyu is "supposed to do that to me", but Ginyu tells him that "I did do it to you". A bewildered Goku is then subjected to the body-switch technique. Coming to his senses, Goku notices that there is "another me over there", but is then distracted by a sudden pain in his chest. He looks down and realizes that he is now trapped in Ginyu's body and appears to have his voice switched as well. In the stinger, a furious Bulma informs Krillin that she had to fight a giant crab whilst he and Gohan were gone. Krillin says they make a special shampoo for that sort of thing and earns a slap for his troubles. Cast *Takahata101 – Super Kami Guru, Dende *Lanipator – Vegeta, Kuririn *MasakoX – Gohan, Goku *Little Kuriboh – Freeza *Ganxingba – Jeice *Antfish – Ginyu *Hbi2k – Nail *Megami33 – Bulma *SaiyaJedi - Japanese Announcer Music *You Yamazaki – Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Shunsuke Kikuchi – Akai Ribbon *PrinceRoy and Ain Soph Aur – Crabplosion *Kenji Yamamoto – Courage Fills The Heart *Shunsuki Kikuchi – Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai Running Gags and Callbacks *Guldo's low fighting ability is made fun of, as it is revealed Ginyu made a bet with Burter as to whether he would survive the mission. *Raditz is once again used as a form of currency. *Ginyu declares his biggest priority with replacing Burter is finding "another blue soldier", undermining Burter's actual contributions to the team and posthumously bolstering his previously mentioned insecurities in the previous episode. *Mr. Popo's terrifying nature is referred to. *Jeice gets punched in the face yet again by Goku. *Ginyu's appearance causes Vegeta to double take, just like in 到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!!. *Ginyu informs Jeice that he "did it in the pod on the way here", which is a callback of Recoome, Burter, and Jecie's conversation in Namekimania 2011. Trivia *The title is a reference to the classic western The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. *Although the power levels of Freeza's soldiers are not confirmed in the manga, it makes sense that they would be around 2,000, as the Namekian warriors who defeat them in No Country For Old Namekians have power levels of 3,000. *When Freeza calls Guru a Slug, he is told to "leave my brother out of this". This is a reference to Guru's good half, Lord Slug. *The episode is dedicated to Japan as at the time of this video, it suffered from a tsunami. *This is the first time Bulma has appeared since 到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!! *This is the only episode in the whole series where the word "dick" is censored. *Despite Bulma slapping Krillin in the stinger, it’s not counted as part of the Krillin Owned Count. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x12 2x12 2x12